


The Fire Burns Anew

by ObliObla



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Far Future, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: The last star died.





	The Fire Burns Anew

The last star died.

Not in a fiery blaze—burning against the infinite darkness. No, its luster was dim, but its faint twinkle was the only light left in cosmic night. And then, it died; cold and alone.

He was old. Far older than the universe—for in that tortured pit seconds passed like years—so old he had forgotten all his names, and he’d once had as many as there were sins that stained the soul. The damned no longer wailed from the vast ashen labyrinth; their judgements were all past and gone. And the others, their names as lost as his own, even they had returned to the void from whence they came. The bitterness of solitude—so sharp, once—had mellowed to dust and to ash.

But the stars were his, and this final loss cut deeply into the heart of him, drawing him from his lethargy. He rose, limbs stiff and aching from disuse; even immortality couldn’t dull such pains forever, it seemed. His study was now little more than vacant sepulcher; the relics of lives well lived crumbled into nothingness. But the hearth still stood, and no depth of eternity could ever take his fire from him. The shimmering heat felt like starlight and, for the first time in a thousand eons, he opened his sleep-dulled eyes.

His Father was watching him, sitting amid the broken wreckage of what may, once, have been an armchair. He had always seemed so ancient—in wisdom, first, then in foolishness—but now… they could have been brothers. Or maybe _he_ was the parent and the other man the child.

“It’s been too long, my son,” his whisper echoed in the emptiness; he stood, embracing him, but withdrew at his rigidity, “You still don’t forgive me, then? Even after all this ti—”

“Why have you come?” he stared at his hands, at the ring whose stone had faded nearly entirely to gray, “Here to see me off?” He closed his eyes, hissing in a rough breath, “I feel Death’s cold grasp already, wrapping around my soul.”

“No,” he shook his head, “I have a… deal for you, Samael.”

His name; his _first_ name. The drug of God, or His poison, His venom. But always, _always_ His _._ “What could you _possibly_ want from me?” He turned to his Father, raising his hands to gesture at the remnants of his palace; his arms dropped, “I don’t have anything left.”

“They’re all gone, you know? My children,” he sighed, “faded with their purpose. All but you.”

“Ah, I see,” he smirked; the expression felt strange in its ancient novelty. “You seek _companionship_. Well,” his voice turned cold, “I’d rather die alone.”

If it had been anyone else, Samael might have thought his tone _wounded_ , “You do still hate me.”

“ _Hardly_. I am much too… _tired_ for hatred. But I’ll be twice damned if I don’t go out on my own terms and,” he met his Father’s gaze, “I’ll not have you here for it.” There was an interminably long silence; they settled back in their chairs and watched the fire smolder.

“I…” his Father cleared his throat, “I am not long for life either. The heat death of the universe comes ever closer, and my power wanes with it. I… I want to give you something.” He almost seemed nervous, eyes still fixed on the flames.

“What?”

“The universe. It’s yours, if you’ll have it.”

“Wow, what a gift,” he sneered, “a dying universe, empty and worthless.”

He stood, made to leave, but his Father caught him by the wrist. He stared at him intently, “It doesn’t _have_ to die. It deserves a… second chance. Without, well, me.”

“You…” Samael blinked at him, “You want me to… succeed you? Take the godhead?”

He nodded, “I am _flawed_ ; no one saw that more clearly than you. Who better to rectify my mistakes?”

“But I don’t _want_ the universe. I don’t want to rule anything.”

“And that is why you _must_ ,” and, incredibly, his Father bent to kneel, “I cast you out because I thought you planned usurpation. I believed you wanted power, as I did, but I was _wrong._ I know that now. All you ever wanted was _freedom_ , for yourself and your brethren.” He rose, “I failed because I desired authority; you will succeed because you don’t.”

“I… I _can’t_ ,” he tipped his head down, “I’m not what I once was; I am weary… _beaten_. There’s no fight left in me.”

“Is that so?” His voice turned cruel, “I always knew you were _weak_ , Samael.”

“I know what you’re doing,” he scoffed, annoyed. “Do you think me so easily fooled?”

“No, _that_ was never your sin.”

“Oh no, _Dad_ ; that was pride right? Well,” he laughed harshly, “the Fall has come and gone.”

“Nor pride, either,” he grinned, infuriatingly, “No, you’re just a coward. Too afraid to take responsibility _._ ”

“How dare you,” the fire rose in his eyes, “How _dare_ you call… _oh_.” He glared at him, “Clever.”

“Yes, I thought so. But, you know, son; I haven’t outlined all the terms of your deal, yet.”

“ _Fine_ ,” he waved a bored hand, “outline away.”

“My _other_ failure,” he continued, unperturbed, “was the years I ruled _alone_ , without your mother.”

“You are _not_ bringing her back.” He growled, “Leave her be.”

“Trust me; I’m not planning on that. No, I was thinking more…” He waved his hand; a woman appeared, next to the hearth. She turned toward them and…

He had forgotten all his names, but he could never forget hers; it was as engraved on his soul as the verdancy of Heaven’s bower as he took his first breath when the universe was small and unformed, when he was free from doubt. “ _Chloe_ …”

“Hey,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I missed you.”

“And I’ve missed you, love,” tears pricked at his eyes, “like sunlight on my skin, the ocean breeze in my hair.”

She kissed him, then, gentle flames flickering around his heart, “You’ve gone all sappy, babe.”

“Yes, well,” he pressed his forehead against hers, “I’ve been alone a long time; I think I’ve earned a little sentimentality.”

She blinked at him in concern, “Maze?”

_Ah, that was her name._ “It’s been… ages since she… since _they_ …”

“Oh, Lucifer; I’m so sorry.”

_Of course, Lucifer, bringer of light; that was what she called me._ He brushed her hair from her face. “I’m alright now that you’re here, darling. Wait,” he looked at his Father, “was this her idea from the start?”

“I…” He blushed.

Chloe smirked at him; he grinned back, “You clever minx!”

She sobered. “All those souls will blink out of existence, like the stars did. _He_ was just gonna give up. Actually,” she leaned up to whisper in his ear, “your Dad’s kind of an asshole.”

He chuckled, feeling younger than he had in millennia, “I always thought so.” He bit his lip, “Are… are you sure about this? I don’t know if I can—”

“I believe in you.” And he had not felt this in so long, but the warmth that rose in his chest fluttered with an ever familiar delicacy. Her faith burned in him; the same fire that had swept away his fears as she lay on her deathbed. That she would come back to him; that even the end of the universe itself could not destroy their love. They turned to his Father, hand-in-hand. He nodded.

And They said, “Let there be light.”

And the light was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter or tumblr if you want; @obliobla
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
